


When You Are Near

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel Child(ren), Anderson-Hummel Family, Birth, Breastfeeding, Fluff, Glee - Freeform, Husbands, Kid Fic, Klaine, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Mpreg, Mpreg!Kurt, Original Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Child(ren), Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Pregnancy, Pregnant Kurt Hummel, labor, parents!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Kurt and Blaine prepare for the arrival of their second child.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 3





	When You Are Near

At 8:15am, Kurt’s alarm blasted through his ears. His eyes weakly open to reveal his room was lit by the sun shining through the sheer white curtains. He inwardly groans as he reaches for his phone to shut off that god awful sound. He closed his eyes again while heaving a sigh before officially getting up to start his day.

He sits up and looks around the quiet room before running his hands along his face and rubbing his eyes. Blaine’s side of the bed was empty and the rest of the house was quiet which meant they had already left.

This is how it usually is for Kurt.

He used to be able to wake up with Blaine and get ready for work while also getting their son ready. But since Kurt’s been put on bedrest, Blaine insisted he get as much sleep as he possibly can considering they’re so close to having their second child.

With a yawn, Kurt’s hand went to his swollen belly and he felt her waking up with him. A smile made it’s onto his face as she started to kick, letting her mommy know she was awake. He removed his blankets and pushed his pregnancy pillow to Blaine’s side of the bed so he could get up.

Kurt pressed both fists into the mattress and pushed himself up while steadying his feet on the floor. He waddled his way towards their bathroom and took care of his business as well as doing his morning routine of washing his face, brushing his teeth, and putting in his contacts. Before he left, he stared at his baby belly in the mirror and raised his shirt over the stretched skin.

“I can’t believe how big you’re getting. I was not this big when I was pregnant with your brother, little miss.” He ran his hand along the underside of his bump and smiled. “Not much longer, baby girl.” She kicked at the mention of her name and from hearing her mommy’s voice with Kurt loved that she was active whenever he talked to her.

He left his bathroom and grabbed his phone from the nightstand then went down the hall into the kitchen to make himself his usual morning tea. He gave up coffee when he was pregnant with Jaxon so he’s stuck with tea for the past six years. Plus, it’s a good way to start the morning, well for him at least.

It was yet another quiet morning spent alone. That’s how it’s been since Kurt started his leave early. He surely wasn’t planning to be put on bed rest when he was eight months but the baby said otherwise. Plus, she’s been jammed under his ribs for weeks now and it’s been somewhat painful depending on what position he’s sitting or laying in.

But, today Kurt won’t be spending all of it alone since Jaxon has a half day at school. Blaine will be picking him up and then they’ll be going to their prenatal appointment to see how the baby’s doing. Jaxon loves going to the appointments with his parents when he can. He thinks it’s radical that his baby sister was inside his mommy’s belly. Kurt and Blaine have been educating him as best as they could with having a new baby around the house and how things are gonna change. Yet, all their five year old boy is worried about is being the best big brother he can be to his baby sister.

Kurt spent a majority of his morning on the couch, still in his pjs, drinking his tea, while watching reruns of Beverly Hills 90210. He had nothing else to do. They’ve got the nursery all set and done for her, bags are packed, everything is set where it should be, their apartment is cleaned, so what could he do?

Hours went by and around 11:30, he made himself a light lunch consisting of soup and crackers. He sat on the couch still watching his show while eating his soup. Ten minutes later, he could hear the voices of his son and husband come down the hall and stop as they reached the front door. He smiled to himself hearing the keys jingle in the lock and before long, Jaxon made his way in with Blaine following behind him.

“Hi boys.” Kurt says and finishes up his last bit of soup.

“Hi mommy!” Jaxon ran over to Kurt and wrapped his tiny arms around Kurt’s body as best as he could. “Hi baby!” He giggles and kisses Kurt’s belly.

The baby kicked and Kurt gasped, grabbing his son’s hand to put on his belly. “Feel that? She’s telling you hi.”

“She is?” Jaxon asks.

“Yeah. She recognizes your voice.” Kurt tells him and runs his fingers through his son’s wavy brown locks.

“Cool.” He runs off and almost collides with Blaine who was rubbing his hands together ready to greet his husband.

“Hi baby.” He smiles and gives Kurt a kiss. “How was your day?”

“Boring.” Kurt answers. “I’ve been here since I woke up just watching tv.”

“Sorry Kurt. At least we have the appointment today so hopefully we’ll see how things are going and maybe she’ll come a lot sooner than expected.”

“Yeah.” Kurt scoffs, pushing himself away from the couch. “If she comes tonight that’d be a miracle.” He grabs his bowl and waddles to the kitchen, placing it into the sink.

“I’m gonna take a shower then get ready so we can leave okay?”

“Alright. I’ll be here if you need me.” Blaine says.

Kurt doesn’t take long in the shower and walks into his room with the towel around his waist so he could get dressed. He threw on a pair of black joggers and a t-shirt, not even caring how he looked going in public. He was nine months pregnant so the press can shove it right up their asses if they have something to say about his change in style.

He joined his family back out in the living room and saw that Blaine was changed out of his clothes and into loungewear as well.

“Are we ready?” Kurt asks.

“Yep. Jaxon you still have your shoes on buddy?”

“Yes daddy.” Their son nodded his head and was already waiting by the door for his parents.

“Well then let’s go.”

The three of them venture to Kurt’s doctor’s office in Lower Manhattan. Kurt signed himself in and waited with his family. His name was called after a few minutes and they followed the nurse down the hall to a room. She took his weight, blood pressure, and temperature just for precaution then left them again to wait for the doctor.

Doctor Sawyer made her way into the room, happy as always. She and Kurt talked about how he’s been feeling with the pregnancy and with himself. She did a quick ultrasound confirming that their baby was head down and now she wanted to check if Kurt was dilating.

Jaxon sat in Blaine’s lap while Kurt laid on the bed with his feet in stirrups. She set a sheet over his thighs to cover the area.

“Okay, Kurt,” She sighed and put on her gloves then scooted herself closer to his bed. “Let’s see here. Just relax for me. You’re gonna feel some pressure but it’ll be over in a few seconds, I promise okay?”

“Okay.” He exhaled and looked over at Blaine with their son.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and blew him a quick kiss which made Kurt giggle and not even notice what was going on between his legs.

“Alright, you are one centimeter dilated but not in labor yet. So I’m going to send you home and if you start to have contractions or your water breaks then give me a call and we’ll go from there.” She says and pulls her gloves off. “Other than that, everything looks great and if nothing happens then I want to see you again next week.”

“Alright, thank you.” Kurt says and sits up after removing his legs from the stirrups.

“No problem. Have a nice day you guys.” She says with a smile and leaves.

Kurt puts his pants back on then they left to go back home.

Later on in the day, Kurt was still on the couch watching tv and Blaine sat next to him finishing up his Chinese food. Jaxon was sitting on the floor in between them but he had his food on the coffee table. The three of them have been eating Chinese a lot due to Kurt’s constant craving for it. Jaxon didn’t mind since he enjoyed eating the noodles with his chopsticks. It took some time for him to learn but Blaine taught him a trick to holding them and before long he was a pro at it.

All of them were invested in the movie that was on which just so happened to be the first Harry Potter movie, per Blaine’s request. They were about halfway through when their food arrived and were enjoying the rest of it.

Jaxon finished his food and pushed whatever was left away from him then crawled up onto the couch, making himself comfortable in between his parents.

“Mommy?” He looks up towards Kurt with his big hazel eyes, taking after his daddy.

“What buddy?”

“Can I talk to Lily again?” He asks.

“Uh, sure. Hold on.” Kurt set his food down next to him on the small table and moved his body so that he was facing Jaxon. He lifted his shirt and Blaine lowered the tv watching his family. “Here.” Kurt motioned for Jaxon to come closer and he did. “She’s moving around, so.”

“Lily, it's me Jaxon you big brother.” Kurt felt her kick and smiled down as his son interacted with the baby inside his belly. “I can’t wait to meet yous so we can play together when you bigger. Mommy and daddy says you small right now so I have to wait. But that’s okay.” She continued to move around inside Kurt and Jaxon looked up at his mother unsure.

“She’s moving because she’s happy you’re talking to her. You used to do the same thing when you were inside my belly and daddy used to talk to you.”

“He did?” He asks looking back at Blaine.

“I did.” Blaine nods. “I used to tell you stories, sing to you, and sometimes I’d even talk mommy to sleep. Then when you were born, my voice used to calm you whenever you cried because of how much you heard me.”

“Woah.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty neat that babies can hear us when they're inside their mommy’s belly.”

“So maybe when Lily’s here she’ll be able to recognize your voice outside of mommy’s belly. Maybe you can even sing to her with daddy sometimes. I bet she’d like that.”

“I think so too.” Jaxon smiled. His face was full of sweet and sour sauce from his chicken. Kurt chuckled and cupped his son’s face in his hands, giving him a wet kiss. “Ew, mommy!”

“Ew?! Ew! You said ew to my kisses?! How dare you! I think I’m gonna have to give you more kisses then!” Kurt went in and kissed Jaxon’s face over and over again as he screamed and giggled loudly in between his parents.

**-One Week Later-**

Kurt went to another appointment and he still wasn’t in labor, however he was four centimeters dilated. But Kurt was in so much pain from how she was still positioned against his ribs. His doctor had him admitted to the hospital so he stayed there with Jaxon while Blaine went to get their bags at their apartment.

They weren’t expecting to be doing all this today but Kurt was glad it was happening and he wouldn’t be pregnant anymore once she was here.

Thankfully, Blaine left their iPad with Jaxon so he was curled up against his mommy in the hospital bed, watching Wreck it Ralph with Kurt. Kurt was already in a gown and had everything given or set up for him before Blaine left.

He was content with his son in the bed with him as they enjoyed their movie.

“Mommy, I’m hungry.” Jaxon says looking up at Kurt.

“Um,” Kurt looks around for his phone to see if Blaine could bring him something to eat then remembers Jaxon’s bag that they carry around just in case. It had an extra change of clothes, snacks, coloring books, some toys, and of course the iPad. “I think daddy packed some snacks in your bag on the chair. You wanna go get it for mommy?”

“Okay.” He hops off the bed and grabs the bag then hands it to Kurt before climbing back on. He gets comfy in his spot while Kurt rummages through the bag and pulls out a container filled with grapes.

“Jackpot.” He whispered and pulled it out to show Jaxon. “Here baby.”

Jaxon ate his grapes and watched his movie with his mommy, having what seemed to be the perfect movie date any little dude could have.

When Blaine returned with their bags, Jaxon had fallen asleep with his hands in the grapes and Kurt turned off the iPad.

“Should I move him?” Blaine whispers pointing down at their son.

“No, he’s fine. Nothing’s happened yet so there’s no reason to anyway.”

“Okay. Are you feeling okay though?”

“Better than ever, love.” Blaine smiles and pecks Kurt’s lips.

“I’m glad.”

Three hours later, Jaxon was up and Kurt’s parents had arrived, both excited about their new grandbaby. Rachel was on her way since she was busy at rehearsal and wanted to come with Finn. They had informed everyone else but didn’t want a crowd so just the grandparents and close family were really wanted for now. Blaine’s mom was coming with Cooper but they wouldn’t be there till later on since he’s in the middle of shooting for some movie or commercial.

Around 5:30, Doctor Sawyer came back in to check Kurt so everyone left the room even Jaxon while Blaine stayed with his husband. She did a quick exam and told him he was still at four centimeters with no contractions. She suggested he get up and do things to kickstart his labor seeing as the baby’s on her way.

Once she left, Blaine helped Kurt off the bed and led him out of their room.

“What’s going on?” Finn asks while he holds Jaxon on his hip.  
“My doctor wants us to walk around so I can get my labor going. It’s gonna be a while guys so why don’t you take Jaxon and get something to eat. He hasn’t had dinner yet and I know he must be hungry.” Kurt says and ruffles Jaxon’s hair. “You guys don’t mind right?”

“Not at all. We’re happy to help.” Carole says and kisses him on the cheek. “Just keep us updated.”

“Of course.” He nods and looks towards Jaxon. “You’re gonna go get dinner with nana, grandpa, Uncle Finn, and Auntie Rachel okay?”

“Will I see you after?”

“Of course you will, baby. They’re gonna bring you back for a little bit before the baby comes.”

“Okay, mommy.”

“Alright, I’ll see you later. Have fun.”

“I will. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Jaxon wraps his arms around Kurt’s neck giving him a hug and kiss then does the same with Blaine and waves to them as he’s carried away by Finn. Kurt shudders a sigh and grabs his IV pole as they start to walk down the hall.

They walked up and down the hall, going back and forth hoping to notice a change or at least get some contractions but nothing was happening.

A few hours later, Kurt was back in the room and was rather upset and discouraged from how little he was dilating and how he wasn’t in exact “labor” yet. Jaxon was back with them as well as Kurt’s parents, Finn, and Rachel. They all sat or stood near Kurt’s bed talking or making jokes to pass time. They were mostly on the subject of the day Jaxon was born and how long it took for him to come during labor and delivery, while leaving some details a five year old shouldn’t know yet.

By 8:30, visiting hours were over so the nurse let the family stay an extra few minutes to say their goodbyes plus Kurt was starting to feel his contractions and they were already very painful.

“Jaxon, baby, you’re gonna go stay at Uncle Finn and Auntie Rachel’s tonight okay?”

“How come?”

“Because your baby sister is coming?”

“Lily?”

“Yeah, Lily will be here soon. But you have to go because mommy can’t have visitors anymore.”

“Oh, okay.” He frowned. “Will she be here in the morning?”

“Hopefully. But for now, you have to go with them while mommy and daddy stay here to wait for the baby alright? Are you gonna be a good boy for them?”

“I will, mommy. I promise.”

“Okay. I love you.” Kurt swallows and tears well in his eyes as he hugs his son. “So much.” He kisses his cheek then lets him go.

“I love you too, mommy.”

Blaine picks him up and gives him a hug as well.

“Bye daddy.”

“Bye buddy. We’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Jaxon nods and Blaine kisses his nose before handing him off to Finn.

They say bye to Kurt’s parents and their friends. They were alone again and Kurt was emotional as he watched his son go. He knew it was just his hormones but I mean it’s a big time in their lives. Jaxon’s not gonna be an only child anymore and they’re gonna be a family of four. It’s a big adjustment, especially for Jaxon. He just hopes everything goes well for them.

Around 9:30-10:00pm his doctor ruptured his bag of water. He felt things would go quickly from here on so he was back to feeling powerful to do this. All through the night, he spent time in the shower, he sat on the birthing ball, he swayed back and forth with Blaine. He had done all these things when he was in labor with Jaxon and they seemed to help but this time around, it hurt a lot worse for Kurt. Surges were steadily increasing in intensity and frequency and he was definitely feeling pressure.

**-1:37AM-**

Kurt was laying back on the bed and was on his left side to help with the baby’s position. He was feeling a strong urge to push and was hoping it was time to start. He informed his husband so Blaine pushed the call button and a nurse came in a few minutes later.

“How’re you feeling Kurt?” She asks and checks the monitor that’s been measuring his contractions. “These seem to be coming a lot closer and longer than before. Feeling any pressure?”

“Yes! Tons of it!”

“Okay. I’m gonna page Doctor Sawyer and see if you’re close to pushing yet.”

She says and leaves the room.

“Ohh Blaine...Mmmmm, god.” He moans and squeezed Blaine’s hand. His surges were so powerful and the pressure was immense. He began vocalizing through surges to cope. Blaine coached him through another long contraction and by the end of it, Doctor Sawyer had come in to check him.  
“Hi Kurt. Are we close to having this baby girl?” She asks.

“I hope.” He groans and spreads his legs once she pulls the sheet up.

“Let’s see.” She slowly inserts her fingers and Kurt takes a deep breath from the immense pressure down there. “You’re only at seven centimers right now. So we can’t push yet.”

“Fuck.” He exhales and feels defeated at this point. “Am I doing something wrong for this to be taking so long?”

“No. Sometimes it just takes a while. You’ve been doing a great job Kurt and I know you may feel discouraged but just think you’re only three centimeters away from pushing and finally meeting your baby girl. I know it’s a lot but trust me, you can do this.” She says with a warm smile. “I have lots of faith in you Kurt.”

“Thanks.” He swallows and looks down at her. “I just want her here already.”

“I know. It sucks having to wait a long time but it’s worth it in the end.”

“I know.” He sighs.

She checked his vitals and left them to be again. Contractions kept coming a lot stronger and he was very loud through them. Blaine was there to help him as they were coming on top of each other, it felt like a never ending battle.

**-5:28AM-**

Now on his hands and knees to relieve some pressure, Kurt was needing to push more than ever. The urge was intense and powerful that he was afraid that if he held back he may hurt himself, yet his doctor and nurses weren’t getting to them fast enough.

Blaine was by his side continuously telling him to try and breathe. He spoke cautiously to his husband knowing how angry and aggressive Kurt can be, especially when he was giving birth to Jaxon. Nearly scared Blaine half to death with his mad he was at him.

“God, where the hell is she!? I really need to push Blaine!”

“I know honey, I know. She’s coming.” Blaine tried to soothe his husband by rubbing his hips but it didn’t work very much as Kurt was practically screaming for him to get his doctor.

Thankfully, she ran into the room just in time, “I’m here Kurt! I’m here!” She shouts from behind him and throws on a pair of gloves quickly.

“Please hurry! I need to push, I can’t wait!”

“Okay, I’m checking you right now. Relax for me.” She says as Kurt takes a calming breath. “Ooh yeah she’s right here, Kurt. Okay I’m gonna call in some nurses but if you feel like you have to push then push okay?”

“Okay.” He whimpers and instantly bears down. “Oh god it hurts so much. Ow.”

Doctor Sawyer gets herself ready for delivery while the nurses come in and prepare the room around them as Kurt pushes.

“Blaine, honey, take this off me please.” Kurt says, pulling on his gown.

“Okay.” Blaine quickly unties it and takes it off Kurt while being careful of the monitors and IV he had. Once Blaine got it off, Kurt was completely bare and felt so much better not having that damn thing hanging off his body.

He began to groan as he felt another contraction. He gripped the top of the bed tightly and rocked back as he pushed. Blaine had his hand over Kurt’s back and kept his eyes on his entrance, starting to see the top of their daughter’s head appear.

“Oh Kurt! I can see her baby!”

“You can?” He asks, letting go of his breath.

“Yeah. Keep pushing love. Her head is coming.”

“Okay.” Kurt took another deep breath and bore down.

The more he pushed, the more her head appeared more and stretched his entrance. Blaine watched and coached Kurt through his pushing as their daughter made her way into the world.

“You’re doing so good, honey. Her head is crowning.”

“I can feel it! Agh! Jesus Christ!” Kurt groans, feeling another strong contraction and pushing through the pain. “Come out! Come out! Come out!” He shouts.

He screams as her head bursts out and some fluids run down his legs, soaking the sheets under him.

“Is her head out, Blaine?”

“Yes. You’re doing great, sweetheart.” Blaine smiles and rubs Kurt back.

Kurt’s chest heaved as he didn’t feel a contraction to push yet. He sat up a little bit and placed one hand on his knee then reached the other one between his legs to feel his daughter.

“Oh my god.” He whispers and smiles feeling her. “Hi baby girl. You’re right here, okay.” He exhales waiting to push.

“No cord around the neck, Kurt. So it’s all you.” His doctor says.

He nods, waiting for the pain and as it builds up, he takes a deep breath in and pushes down. He brings both hands in between his legs using his knees to hold him up. His hands gently guided his daughter’s shoulders out and with another big push, she was out in Kurt’s hands.

He brings her through his legs and up to his bare chest, sitting back on his knees. Her cord stretched over his baby bump and she started to cry once she was up against his chest.

He started to cry as well holding his daughter and just kissed her wet forehead.

“My beautiful girl, hi sweetheart. Welcome to the world, Lily.”

Blaine smiled at his husband holding their baby girl, crying as well. He stood next to Kurt and placed his hand on his shoulder, kissing his husband.

“I’m so proud of you, baby. You did it. She’s here.” He says and cups his daughter's head full of wet black curls. “Thank you for giving me another beautiful baby, Kurt. I love you.” He kisses him again. Kurt smiles as his tears streamed down his cheeks and their daughter squirmed in his arms. This moment was everything for him, even more.

**-Five Hours Later-**

Kurt was awake with Lily, just finishing up with feeding her when his door was opened by Blaine.

He was carrying Jaxon on his hip with everyone following behind them, including Blaine’s mom and his brother.

Jaxon gasped when he saw the baby in Kurt’s arms and Kurt smiled at his son.

“Hi buddy. Wanna meet your new baby sister?” He asks.

Jaxon nods and Blaine sits him on the bed next to Kurt while everyone is smiling at them.

“I’m gonna help you okay? She’s very tiny but it’ll be easy.” Kurt says and slowly hands the baby down into Jaxon’s awaiting arms. He put her in a position that Jaxon could easily handle and she was fully awake now that she was just fed. “See. Isn’t she cute?”

“She looks like daddy.” Jaxon says and everyone laughs.

“She does look like daddy doesn’t she? She’s pretty though right?”

“She’s very pretty, mommy.” He says staring down at the baby in his arms. “Is she gonna live with us?”

“Well yeah. Her room is across from yours, remember?”

“Oh yeah. I forgot.”

“It’s okay, babe. What do you think of her?”

“I think she’s cool and can stay.” He smiles and Kurt smiles down at his kids while his son’s head.

“Good, I’m glad she passed the test.”

Jaxon held Lily for a few more minutes then she was able to meet the rest of her family.

Kurt had a sandwich and iced tea since he hadn’t eaten in hours and felt so different after the whole experience but was grateful to be able to experience it with Blaine by his side. They had to stay in the hospital for a few days because they notice she’s jaundiced a bit. But by the end of the week, the family was back home adjusting to life with their kids.


End file.
